


More than friends less than lovers

by Jinnie1206



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinnie1206/pseuds/Jinnie1206
Summary: Chanhee vs Ghana
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Kudos: 15





	More than friends less than lovers

**New vs Ghana. Guys Ghana is my family! Although New is my family too but because Ghana is my real family... New is my best friend.**

"Why are you two laughing like that?"

"Waaaah hyung hyung he literally choose a puppy over you" eric said while laughing like a mad man

"Anyaaa eric-ah he friendzoned him _best_ friend" mimicked sunwoo

"Sunwoo yah he didn't friendzone him he dogzoned him Hahahahahaha"

"Guys stop it this isn't funny."

S-"Wae hyung are you hurt !!!"

E- "Hyung don't be sad he loves you but he loves his little puppy more thanthan you."

Chanhee just run to his room crying he was hurt he didn't think that Changmin will friendzone him in public and make everyone laugh at him they were just making out an hour ago yes they didn't have a name to what is happening between them but he didn't have to make him feel this humiliated he should've just ignored this comment like he didn't see it . He just cried harder and harder he never thought love would make him this pathetic .

"What happened here I heard your voices from outside" sangyeon was worried he just arrived and heard the maknaes laughing and Chanhee screaming at them then bang and nothing more E- "Hyung we fucked up we were just joking I swear I never thought that will make New hyung cry."

"Chanhee crying? are you sure? I never saw him cry before."

S- "He was really crying hyung"

"What the hell did you? No wait i'll go see him and we'll talk later make sure to apologize to him and stop being disrespectful kids."

"Chnhee are you okay? "  
What kind of question is that he's crying alone in his room and his hyung is asking if he's fine he's just being a thoughtful and a nice hyung stop being like that Chanhee said to himself.  
"Yes hyung i'm okay don't worry."  
"Can you please open the door hyung want to see his pretty Chanhee's face"  
"Hyung I really think i'm really far away from being pretty right now I'm sorry but I want some time alone can you please tell eric to fuck off and find where to sleep"

"Okay, go to sleep and..."

"Okay goodnight hyung"

E- "hyung did you see him? Is he okay? "

"Sit down and tell me what happened right now" 

Sunwoo and eric sat immediately their leader was really scary when he needed to.

After telling him what happened in detail sangyeon didn't know what to do of course he'll try to help them but he can't intrude between Changmin's and Chanhee's relationship they should talk about it and solve it rapidly he didn't like to see his little brothers crying.

When Q was back at the dorm he was faced with the little maknae sleeping in the sofa he wanted to ask him why isn't he in his room but the younger was sleeping peacefully so he just let it go and took a shower before going to sleep he tried to open Chanhee's room but it was closed he just taught that maybe he had a fight with eric and wanted to sleep alone.

The next days Chanhee avoided Changmin he won't talk to him if necessary he always stick to juyeon or kevin when he had difficult time to learn a dancing move he'll just go to juyeon and act cute to him so the other will teach him without frowning, when he wants to go out he just asks kevin to tag along and he'll spoil him with coffee and cake, the two younger already apologized sincerely Sunwoo was in the edge of crying while eric was already crying a river of tears he just gave them a big hug he isn't the type to hold grudges but with Changmin it was different no he didn't hate him nor is he mad at him he just blame himself for falling in love he his BFF.

yes he's still madly in love with Ji Changmin but in order to forget this feelings he choose to avoid him but in the other side Changmin was really sad seeing Chanhee glued to Kevin and Juyeon while he isn't even sparing him a glance is very difficult for him he didn't do anything wrong or did he ?  
He didn't know what to do every time he tries to approach the other Chanhee would just ignore him like he was never part of his life is he dating one of the 98 line or both? No that can't be right he was going to ask him out the other day he even prepared a big ass speech he bought a hundred of pink flowers but here he is sulking over his what he wanted to call boyfriend who's giving him a silent treatment.

A whole week passed and Sangyeon thought that everything will be back to normal but no there isn't a sign of the NyuKyu ship he knew that talking to them won't make any difference so he just chose to lock them in his room to settle this down he first asked Chanhee to wait for him cuz he wanted to talk then he just called Changmin and as soon as he entered the room Sangyeon just locked it 

S- "Listen to me right now you two are making me go crazy with the whole i'm dying ti kiss you but i'll ignore you instead so as I said i'll give you time to talk about your feelings alone and when i'll be back i hope everything will be okay"

"Hyung is right i think we need to talk."

"But I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, I have. Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not."

"Choi Chanhee why are you ignoring me this is killing me I don't know what I did wrong and i want to apologize I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry about ?"

"Stop being stubborn." he said approaching him "You know I miss you I miss your voice your smile your hugs and your lips."

"Oh just stop it Changmin. Calm your damn hormones i'm not a toy stop trying to evacuate your sexual frustration with me go use someone else we're just best friends for fuck's sake I don't want to do this kind of things with someone I don't like."

he didn't mean to sound this cold but he wasn't holding himself he was really upset

"You don't like me?"

"Yeah I DON'T LIKE YOU. My feelings toward you are platonic."

"P platonic?"

Changmin couldn't control himself he was crying like a baby in front of the guy he loves because this same guy doesn't like him and he spat it at his face like venom.

Chanhee didn't know what to do Changmin was on his knees crying and muttering something seeing him like that broke his heart in million pieces he just thought that he was a selfish bastard Changmin was always nice and caring towards him.

He also kneeled down and hugged the younger trying to calm him and it was slowly working  
"B but I i love you Chanhee I l love you."

"What did you say?"

"Maybe you don't like me but I love you like crazy and it wasn't a sexual frustration I I was very happy because you were my first in everything Hee I love you said Changmin looking directly at Chanhee's eyes"

"First me ? Changmin do you really mean it?"

"Yeah Choi Chanhee I love you"

"Oh my god why didn't you say it before oh my god I'm so stupid"

"Wae?"

"Because, hell I'm so fucking in love with you Changmin you don't know how much I love you I was just being stupid listening to those dumbs maknae they said you friendzoned no you dongzoned me when you did Chose Ghana over me and you know I didn't know what kind of relationship we had that's why I believed them"

"Wait! Don't tell me you ignored me because of that?" 

"Maybe! "

"CHANHEE !!! how dumb are you ? I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend the day after that and plus I couldn't say that on V live and you know why"

"Yeah this is reality stupid I'm sorry"

"NO, don't be sorry babe i'm The one who's sorry I love you a lot"

"More than Ghana?"

"CHOI CHANHEE" 

"I'm just Kidding, Changmin-ah i love you"

"Changmin-ah i love you" 

"I love you more"

"Kiss me."

The younger breaks into a smile "the pleasure is all mine"

Well let's talk about Sangyeon's pleasure when he saw the KyuNyu ship sleeping naked in his bed .

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so yeah here's a NyuKyu one shot thanks to however stops and reads this I'm really thankful if there is an error please don't be shy and just point it out i'll be gratful to you.


End file.
